vampire?
by lilmisskitten1990
Summary: It starts with Edward and Bella in Arizona and then he takes her home to his family in forks. and then tells her that hes a vampire. What happens from there?
1. Chapter 1

i do not own twilight, STEPHANIE MEYER does. But i do own my original characters and the plot.

I sat in the bedroom with my computer, listening to my music; the internet was blocked right now otherwise I would have been letting my mom know where I was. I suddenly heard his phone go off. I looked at it on the dresser across the room. I got up and walked over to it. The name "Emmett" flashed on it and I answered it.

"Um hi." I said, into the phone, remembering meeting him once with Edward.

"Oh hey Bella. Where's Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Um I think he went out." I said, not having seen him in a while.

"Is anyone else there?"

"Um I don't know. I haven't left the room since he told me to lay down for a bit."

"Well when you see him next tell him I-" Emmett was cut off by Edward swiftly taking the phone from my grasp.

"Talk to me." Edward said, giving me a look that said "pardon me but do you think you are doing" and then mouthing "what have I told you?"

I bowed my head and went back over to the bed and put my head phones on. A few moments later Edward came over to me and sat down next to me. He made a motion for me to take out my ear buds. I followed his instructions. "You need to get all of your things together. We're leaving and not coming back." And then he stood and started to pack a bag of his clothes, after he threw a larger duffel bag on the bed. I put my computer and power cord in the computer case. And started throwing all of my clothes I could find in the bag. Then on top I added my stuffed manatee, the one I had had since I was 5. I zipped up the bag and threw my quit on the top of it and grabbed the handles, until Edward took it from me. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes. Where are we going?" I asked as I followed him out to the car.

"You'll see. You'll like it." He said, as he buckled me in my seat and then walked back in the house for a moment. I looked around and noticed that it must be pretty late as the sun had just set and the sky was beautiful colors. Pinks and reds and purples.

I saw smoke coming out of the house as Edward ran out, carrying a large chest that he had kept in the bedroom. He put it in the Volvo and then closed the hatch, and climbed in. I kept my eyes on the house as I saw the flames. The house was on fire as we pulled out of the drive way. I turned towards Edward. "Why?"

He knew what I was talking about, but chose to ignore it. "We're going to home for a bit. Emmett and Rosalie are on their way, and Alice and Jasper are already there."

"Edward what's going on?" I ask, as we drive past my mother's house.

"Some one's on to me. They know I have you and they will be taken care of by the time we get to Carlie's." he said, as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Edward, don't hurt anyone please." I said, looking at him, scared of him now.

He suddenly jerked his head towards me, "Bella don't tell me what to do, I do love you and I _won't_ let anyone and I mean _anyone_ take you away from me."

I just nodded, not wanted him to get angry. A tear ran down my face as we drove past my dad's and I saw James' car in the driveway. "NO!"I screamed, as we sped past. Tears ran down my face. "Not my dad." I said, as I pulled my knees up. I curled up into a ball in the seat.

"Shh Bella, love." Edward said, as he reached over and rubbed my back. "It's for the best."

I yanked away so I was propped up against the door, which had a child safe lock on it, so I was as far from Edward as possible. "I just want to go to my mom's Edward."

"Sorry Bella, but now that you know I was behind Charlies death I can't let you leave me, not ever." He said, as he turned onto the freeway. We rode in silence for hours until the sun was rising and then he ran us into a hotel that he somehow already had the key for. James came walking in the room moments after us.

"You bastard." I screamed, as I launched myself on him.

"Bella!" Edward shouted pulling me back. "How dare you?" he asked as he threw me on the bed.

"How dare I? How dare you? Both of you. You killed my father." I sobbed, curling up into a ball on the bed. Edward came up behind me and held me, as he straightened me out and then I slowly settled into sleep as James went into the bathroom.

I woke up later with Edwards arm draped over me from behind and face to face with James. I jumped, slightly scared. "Go back to sleep." Edward groaned, drowsily, from behind me.

I turned over so I was face to face with Edward. "We need to talk…alone." I said, as I tried to get up.

Edward held me still, "we can talk tonight." He said, not opening his eyes.

I gave up and just laid there for an hour until I thought they were both asleep again and then I slowly wiggled my way down the bed. I slowly made my way to the bathroom. I locked the door and pulled my mp3 player out of my pocket and sat down with my back to the door, as I listened to for an hour and then the battery died. I used the toilet and then washed my hands and slowly opened the door. They both were still sleeping on the bed. I crept over to the door, and cracked it open. I was pulled back by the back of my shirt and then the door was slammed shut, as both of them were on me. "Where were you going?" Edward asked, as he pulled me towards the bathroom, as James slammed the door.

Edward had red eyes as pulled me into the bathroom. I'd never seen his eyes change before. "Edward you are scaring me." I said, as he held me to the back of the door.

"Where were you going to go?" he said, as he touched his forehead to mine.

"I just wanted to go out into the sun for a while." I said, looking at Edward, scared of this new side of him.

"You can go in the sun all you want when we get to Carlie's and until then you aren't to leave my side." Edward said, as a smile lit up his face as he backed away some.

"Edward, its time." James said, from the other room.

"Ok." He said, as he grabbed me and dragged me out to the car. The sun had just set, as they put me in James' car and then they loaded all of my and Edward's things into the car. They had me in the back of the car. Edward crawled into next to me, as he pulled me onto his lap. "Bella, we should be there by morning." He said, smiling as he gave me a light squeeze.

"Ok. Um is there any way I can get to my laptop I need to charge my player." I said, pulling out my mp3 player.

Edward handed me his and said, "Here just use mine." I turned it on and started to listen to it.

6 hours later, we were pulling into a deserted road with trees on both sides. I took the ear buds out asking, "Where are we?" Edward just shook his head.

A few minutes later James said, "We're here." As we pulled up to a large house in the middle of the woods. Edward got out and came around to let me out and we were met by a large group of people. I recognized Emmett and Alice, but the others I didn't know. Alice ran right up to me hugging me, and then pulled me towards the others.

"Bella, you remember Emmett, don't you?" I nodded and then gave him a small hug. "And that's Rosalie," Alice said, pointing to the woman next to Emmett, "she's his wife. This is my husband Jasper." She said, grabbing a man. I nodded. "That's Carlie and Esme, our parents." She said, pointing to a couple that looked like they were barely 30 themselves, much less old enough to have children in their early 20's. "And that's Victoria, she's James' wife." Alice said, pointing at the woman hugging James. "And this is our friend Jacob Black." Alice said, pulling Jacob from Edward, they were whispering, as Alice introduced me to everyone.

I smiled as Jacob came over to me, and then I blushed as he kissed the back of my hand. I suddenly felt an arm around my shoulders. I turned to see Edward; he was herding me towards the house carrying my duffel bag. "Do you want me to get something?" I asked, looking at him.

"No we got it Bella." Said Emmett, as he, James, Jasper, Jacob, and Carlie walked to the car and grabbed a bag each, except Emmett and Jacob carried the trunk in.

Edward took me to his room. "This is our room Bella." He said, opening the door and guiding me in the room. Soon the bags and chest were brought in, and then everyone left us alone for a minute.

I crawled on his bed as he unpacked our things. "Bella?" I looked at him and then he continued, "your underwear and bras are in the top draw, your pj's are in the second one and your pants are in this one on the bottom. And your shirts are in the closet along with the few dresses you have. We need to get you some more dresses." He said, almost as if an afterthought. He then came and sat down next to me on the bed. "Bella we need to have a talk. I don't want you to be scared but there are some things that we need to talk about."

"Ok." I said, brushing off what he had just said, as him trying to scare me. "What is it?" I said, as I laid on my back just wanting to stretch out after the long car ride.

"Did you even notice that we never hung out during the day, and that I sleep all day?"

"Yeah you're a night owl." I said, quoting my mother, _baby girl you're such a night owl._

"Did you notice that there were a lot of animals gone missing or killed when I moved in? Notice that I don't go out in the sun ever?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

I was starting to get a little scared. I just nodded.

"That's because I'm a vampire." He said his face straight as an arrow.

I busted out laughing. "That's great Edward. No, what did you really have to talk to me about?"

"Bella I am a vampire as is everyone else in this house, apart from you and Jacob."

"Edward this isn't funny." I said, getting off his bed and walking to the door. He was in front of me in a flash. I backed away as I let a scream out. I turned around and started running towards the balcony only to crash into Edward, emitting another scream from me.

Edward just held me for a moment as he petted my hair and said, "Shh Bella its ok. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You just told her?" said a woman's voice.

"I didn't know how to tell her before and I didn't want her to be scared." Edward said, as he picked me up, and carried me over to the bed.

"Edward the poor girl is probably going to have a meltdown now." Esme said, as she came and sat down next to me. "Bella you don't need to be scared. No one here is going to hurt you." Esme said as she softly stroked my hair, pulling me into her lap. My breathing became irregular, and she said, "Go get Carlie." I felt a gust of air and then a few seconds later I felt another one and Edward and Carlie were standing in front of me. Esme set me down on the bed and then she grabbed Edward by the arm and said, "Let's let him help her and while he does we can go make her something to eat ok?"

Edward must have agreed because the next thing I knew he was gone. Carlie was looking up at me from crouching on the floor. He was touching my temples in a moment and he had his eyes closed. I suddenly heard him in my head. _Bella relax. You're having a panic attach; I need you to breath. In and out, in and out, in and out, just concentrate on in and out._ Soon my breathing had relaxed. I felt relaxed all over and fell into a black pit in my mind.

Thanks for reading, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to someone petting my hair; I looked up to see Edward. "Hi." I breathed out as I tried to sit up.

Edward followed my action, keeping his hand on my back to brace me. "Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok." I said, as I swung my feet down off the bed. I felt the carpet beneath my bare feet as I stood. I wavered for a moment and then I was fine. "How long was I asleep for?"

"Well it's almost midnight." Edward said, as he stood next to me. "We made you something to eat, are you hungry?" he asked as he edged me towards the door.

"Yeah." I said, as I opened the door to see Jacob on the floor, listening in threw the door.

"Hey Bella." He said, as he stood, smiling at me.

"Hey mutt." Edward said, as he came out behind me guiding me towards the kitchen. "What are you doing up here?"

"I was passing by and heard voices."

"Jacob, stop thinking about Bella like that." Edward yelled, as he pulled me into his arms, as he set me down on a chair in the kitchen.

"Wait, thinking? How do you know what he's thinking?" I asked baffled.

"I can read most minds." Edward said, opening the refrigerator. "But for some reason I can't read yours." He said, as he set down a bowl of soup. He served some out into a smaller bowl and microwaved it and then handed it to me with a spoon.

"Wish he couldn't read mine." Said Jacob, with a smirk, as he ran a hand back threw his short buzzed hair. "I always have to be care about what I think…god. Well anyways I should be going before dad puts out a search party for me."

"Okay mutt, be careful." Edward yelled as Jacob walked out of the kitchen and then he suddenly started growling as Jasper and Emmett entered the room. He took a protective stance in front of me. "Keep your thoughts to yourself. She's fine and happy and she loves me so just drop it."

"Edward, we didn't even know you were in here." Emmett said, as I suddenly felt a wave of comfort and then sleepiness.

"Edward," I said, as I finished my soup. "I'm tired." He nodded and picked me up and carried me up to his room and put me on the bed and lay down with me. "Edward, I want to go out for a walk tomorrow."

"Ok Bella." He said, as he petted my hair, "we can go for a walk; our house is in the middle of about 20 acres of woods."

"I want to go for a walk by myself." I said, as I curled into a ball holding my legs. "I have some things to think about."

"Like what? Are you happy being here with me?" he asked, trying to prod my head.

"I want to call my mom." I declared, getting up.

"Maybe tomorrow." Edward said, not moving.

I threw the door open and managed to scramble my way down the stairs before I felt someone's hand on my arm. "Where you running to so fast? It's dark out." He said, I looked up to see Emmett.

"I want to go out and get some fresh air."

He nodded and let go of me until Edward appeared in front of me, leaning against the door. "Go to bed Bella." He said, pointing at the stairs.

I bowed my head and walked up the stairs, dragging my feet, and then into his room and slammed the door before he could come in. He ripped it open and then slammed it behind himself. "What are you so pissed about?"

"Edward, you kidnapped me 2 months ago, and then you had James kill my father. And now you're holding me in a house full of blood sucking vampires, and you just want me to be happy about that!" I screamed, knowing that everyone in the house could hear.

"SHUT UP!" Edward screamed and then I felt a sting on my face as I was knocked down by a slap. He was snarling now. "You belong to me Bella, you are mine and I will do with you as I please." He said, as he pinned me on the bed.

"Edward?" asked Emmett from the doorway.

"LEAVE." He snarled. Emmett turned around shut the door behind himself. Edward's eyes never left me. "MINE." He growled low in his chest.

"Yes." I said, as I slowly pulled my hands out from under his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, snuggling up to him, as he hovered over me. "Edward, I'm sorry. Please I just want my Edward back, the one that loves me." I said, as tears ran down my face. I was truly scared for my life at this moment. He didn't move until he saw the tears.

"Bella." He whispered pulling me into his arms and holding me. "Shh, don't cry. I'm sorry. Please don't cry." He said, as the door swiftly opened showing Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper and James, standing in the door way. They came running in only to see us cuddling.

"Um…Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Shh quiet, she's tired." He said, as he pet my hair now, and soon I drifted off, but only for a little bit. I drifted off after feeling Edward got off the bed and then hearing everyone leave and the door close.

I woke up alone, and got up and tip-toed to the bathroom. I shut the door and used the bathroom. The house was quiet. I didn't hear a sound. I crept down the stairs to see Emmett sitting on the couch looking at a magazine. He looked up when he noticed I was standing there, looking at him. "Hey there." He said, smiling. "What are you doing up?" I started to back away and he was standing in front of me in a flash, grabbing my wrist. "Hey you're not in trouble." He said, as he pulled me over to the couch. "Eddie just said that you would sleep until he got back. Want to watch TV?" he said, hanging me the remote. I turned the TV on and found a national new station that had a picture of my mother and father up.

"Charles Swan was found early this evening in his home, and a few blocks down his ex-wife Renee was also found in her home. Both were pronounced dead on the scene, and it seems that the cause was an animal attack." The reported said, and then a picture of me flashed up on the screen. "We remember Renee and Charles Swan as the mother and father of Isabella Swan, the teenager that was kidnapped 2½ months ago from her—" The report was cut short as the TV went black, as the remote was snatched from my grasp.

"Emmett what were you thinking letting her watch national news." Edward scolded, behind me. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He said, as I pulled away.

I stood up backing away from him and the rest of the boys that came walking in. it was jasper, Edward and James. "You killed them didn't you?" I asked, looking past Edward to look into James' eyes.

"They tasted incredible I can only imagine how delicious you must taste." James said, licking his lips.

"James!" Edward shouted, as he pulled me into his arms. "Stop. You're upsetting her."

I started to beat his chest. "No! You killed them!" I fell to the ground sobbing. "I hate you." I felt calmness washing over me in moments. "No." I screamed. "Stop that, I don't want to be calm I want to be angry."

"Jaz let her get this out now, while the girls are out." Edward said, picking me up and putting me on my feet. I felt my blood begin to boil again. "Well what do you have to say?"

"I hate you Edward Cullen. You are a monster. Your friend is even worse, James. And you don't love me you just want me as your pet. I hate all of you." I said, almost shouting and then proceed into the kitchen. I was met with Edward standing in the door way to kitchen as I was in the refrigerator. There wasn't much food in it, mostly soda and in the cupboard was mostly snack food. "You sure don't eat healthy."

"Bella we don't eat food. That's Jake's. We only drink blood." Edward said, as he pinned me in a corner against the counter. "Do you feel better now that you have that spat out of your system?"

"yes." I said meekly.

"Good. You're not going to bring up any of it again, understand?" he asked, looking deep into my eyes. I nodded, and then he smiled again. "Good. Now what do you want to eat?"

I opened the freezer and pulled out a bucket of strawberry ice cream. I started to make a bowl of it but then Edward stopped me. "Don't you want something more than ice cream for breakfast? I mean you usually eat really healthy." He said, as he twirled a piece of my hair.

"No. I like ice cream." I said, as I continued to pile the scoops into the bowl until I had like 7 scoops in it and then I grabbed the bowl and walked into the living room and sat down next to Emmett who looked over my ice cream and then chuckled.

"Hungry?" he asked as he stole a spoon full of ice cream.

"Edward said you guys don't eat food." I said, starting at Emmett as I started to eat.

"We don't have to but I enjoy it every now and then." Emmett said, as we both looked and saw jasper coming back in the house with 20 bags. "She's back." Emmett sung.

"Who?" I whispered.

"Alice. She loves that the city over put in a 24 hour mall."

Alice came running in and said, "Bella you're up. That's great. I have presents for you." And then in came Esme and Rosalie carrying their bags.

I just kept myself on the couch and kept eating my ice cream. "Edward, can't Bella come with me so I can give her the things I got for her?" Alice asked, as she looked at Edward, with pleading eyes.

He looked at me for a minute, before he said, "Why don't you give it to her now, in here so we can all see." Edward said, as he ruffled up her hair. Edward came and sat down next to me, and put his arm around my waist. I grumbled a little eating the rest of my ice cream.

Emmitt grabbed my bowl and spoon and then walked into the kitchen with it after he gave Rosalie a deep kiss. "Thanks Emmett." I said, before a dress was put on my lap and then a pair of dress pants and then a suit and the clothes just kept coming until I had a foot of clothes on my lap as Alice just kept telling me how everything was going to look great on me.

Edward stood up suddenly and said, "Alice that's enough. She has enough for now." He grabbed up all the clothes and said, "Come on Bella lets go put them away." And then he started walking towards the bedroom.

I got up and followed him after I thanked Alice for everything. I got in the bedroom and saw that he had already put everything away. "How did you do that so fast?" I asked as he shut the door.

"Vampire speed." He said, smiling and suddenly he had me pinned to the bed. I started to breath hard, as kissed my neck. "What's wrong?" Edward asked and then sucked on my neck playfully.

"Please stop." I choked out.

"Why?" he asked, as he hovered over me, smiling.

"You're scaring me." I said, as I tried to sit up.

Edward slammed me back down into the bed. "I didn't say you could get up." I froze and then he got off and laid down next to me. I tried to get up and he was on me again in a flash, slamming me back down, hitting my head on the headboard. I cried out only for him to hiss in my face. "I didn't say you could move. And I defiantly didn't say you could talk." He started to stoke my hair. "Bella be a good girl and stay still and I won't hurt you again." He said, and then he kissed my forehead, as a tear ran down my face.

Thanks for reading, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up a few hours later with the gentle glow of the sun on my face. I turned on my side and saw Edward laying on the bed next to me cover in sun light. His skin was glittering like it was made of diamonds. I reached out and touched his cold skin. _Wait, why was his skin cold?_ I thought to myself. It was never cold before. "Edward are you ok?" I asked, as I touched his face again. He suddenly had my wrist in his hand.

"Go back to sleep Bella." He said, without opening his eyes.

"you said I could go for a walk today. I want to go now." I said, a smile on my face.

He groaned and then sat up. "Ok fine but I'll be going with you." Suddenly there was pounding on the door and then James came running in. "James!" Edward screamed.

"Sorry Edward, but its Victoria."

"What about her?"

"She never showed up at the hospital last night."

"Did you talk to Alice about her?"

"She hasn't seen her."

"Let's go. We'll find her." Edward said, getting up and then he looked at me. "Bella you stay here. Please don't leave the house until I get back." And then they both were gone in a flash, leaving me alone in the room. I got up and looked through my clothes. I decided to throw on a new sun dress that Alice had got me last night. It was baby pink with black poke-a dots and a large black bow around my waist. I slipped into black button shoes, as I headed down stairs. I got to the bottom of the stairs as Carlisle came into the house. He smiled at me with a bag of groceries in his arms.

"Edward called me and told me that you might be hungry for something other than Jacob's snacks." Carlisle said, walking into the kitchen. "I didn't really know what you liked so I just got a few things that should hold you over until you get a chance to make a list for us to go shopping." He said, as put the groceries away in the cupboard and refrigerator.

"Carlisle, where did Edward go?"

"Everyone's out looking for Victoria. We think she might be trouble." He said, turning towards me.

I nodded. "Why aren't you out looking too then?"

"I don't think that it's going to take any more that Emmett, Rosalie, jasper, Alice, Edward, and James to find her. I'm the head of the family it's my job to protect the ones that can't take care of themselves, even if they think they can. Bella, if you were to leave this house you might run into someone who would want to hurt you, or you might tell someone about us, so my job is to make sure that you stay here at least until Edward turns you and we have a chance to train you on how to protect yourself." Carlisle said, as he walked me into the living room. The room was suddenly filled with vampires.

"Carlisle!" James growled, as Edward and Emmett came in holding a man that looked like an animal. "This bastard killed Victoria. Him and his mate. The girls and jasper are taking care of her." James growled.

Esme was suddenly touching my arm, and then leaned in and said, "come on Bella, you don't need to see this." and then she pulled me out the back door. "Get on." She said, crouching down. I got on her back and then we were gone. We were flying through the woods. "I'm sorry about that Bella, but I had to get you out of there. You don't want to know what's going to happen." We sat in the woods for 5 minutes before Esme said, "it time to go back." She then turned around and we were greeted by Edward, outside in the front yard.

"Hello love." He said, pulling me into his arms, and kissing me on my forehead. "I'm sorry about that but I'm glad that you were a good girl." He said, as we walked back in the house everyone was home now. I slowly walked in behind Esme, and followed by Edward. There was a god awful smell and a fire burning in the fireplace that was emitting more of the smell. I started to couch and gagged as I ripped away from Edward and ran out the front door and collapsed in the front yard. I breathed in the clean air deeply.

I felt Edward standing over me. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to run away." I gasped in between coughs. He was suddenly crouched down next to me, rubbing my back as my coughing slowed down.

"Shh. Don't talk. Just breath." He spoke slow and calm.

I got up suddenly and staggered over to the woods and leaned up against a tree as I purged my stomach of the strawberry ice cream. I sobbed as Edward pulled my hair back out of my face, and watched me puke. I pushed him away as I slid down the tree, sobbing. "Don't look." I cried, as I wiped my mouth with my arm, and then wiped my arm on my dress. I looked up and Edward was gone. I suddenly saw a blur coming from the house and then Edward was coming back to me at vampire speed, and started to wipe my face with a wash cloth as the smell started to waft towards us. Edward picked me up and carried me to the other side of the house up wind from the smell.

"Edward it's all cleared out now." Alice said, as she appeared in front of us. I looked up to see jasper as well, and Carlie and Esme.

"Let me look at her Edward," Carlie said, as I noticed that Edward was holding me extra tight. I wriggled in his grasp.

"Edward." I breathed out as my eyes met Carlie's.

"jasper." Carlie said, and then he nodded. "Edward I'm going to take good care of her."

"Edward." I whispered as I ran my hand over his arm. I started to cough a little again. "Please Edward let Carlie look at me." I coughed again as tears ran down my face. Edwards grip on me loosened slightly.

"son." Carlie said, as he placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. "I'm just going to take her to my office and listen to her lungs." Edward nodded as Carlie picked me up bridal style, and I gasped as my skirt rose slightly at the speed we used to get into the house and then into his office. He set me down on a large oak desk. He pulled out some objects and 10 minutes later I saw Edward standing in the doorway. He turned towards me putting his tools away. "you seem to be fine Bella, but I would take it easy for the next few days."

"Carlie, why did she get sick?"

"I don't really know exactly why. But most likely because she breathed in the burning corpse." He stopped short, as I got up and back up into the wall.

Edward came towards me, until I screamed, "no! Don't touch me!" I pulled my body into a ball. I saw Carlie slowly creeping towards me. "No! I want to go home. You told me you loved me. That you wanted to give me the world. I believed you." I started to sob. "I hate you Edward Cullen. You lied to me. you killed my parents. You kidnapped me. you brought me here and now you want me to be a vampire." I fell on my side sobbing. "ALICE!" I screamed and she was there in a flash.

"Edward! What did you do to her?" she asked, as she knelt next to me.

"Alice I want to sleep in your room for a little bit please." I cried, barely above a whisper. She picked me up bridal style, without effort. "thank you." I sobbed as we swiftly walked pass Edward.

Thank you for reading, please review!


End file.
